Destiny
by hunterz263
Summary: Twilight Sparkle has always been meant for something great ever since cracking the secret to Starswirl the Bearded's spell. Now it is the time to figure out and see what her destiny truly is. Author's Note: Inspired by this song: /watch?v rOsGQtZ10OM. I also recommend you listen to it while reading.


Inside a large room lacing with white walls, stain glass towards the back, and a red carpet leading up to a lone throne, Twilight Sparkle is at the entrance, looking at that one throne. Golden, regal, beautiful, there it stood shining in the sun that was high up in the sky. Twilight Sparkle might never have known this moment would come; it just seemed like yesterday everything was normal. No ponies were around her or even in the white halls of the room she stared at, studying every detail it had.

_I guess it's time..._

. . . . .

"Twilight! Come on! We're going to be late for the picnic with Rarity." A grumpy Spike was seen tapping his foot at the base of the door to his own home; the home he and Twilight shared ever since arriving at Ponyville two years ago.

"No need to hurry, Spike. A good organized library is always good to come home to, isn't it?" The cheeky alicorn was smiling at her dragon (who was groaning in annoyance). With a spark of her horn the last book that was on the floor was properly put up in alphabetical order, making Twilight smile at her work. "Organized yet again. Thank you, Spike." She was already trotting to the door, fluffing out her Princess like wings and allowing them a moment to stretch.

"I don't want to be late, Twilight. You sure you're done?" Spike was already opening the door, showing a full ensemble of light to come in and nearly blind the baby dragon. Twilight chuckled lightly, already using her incredible magic to levitate her pet dragon onto her back. "I hate being late when Rarity is th-" Spike gurgled, clutching his stomach as he shut his eyes. No less than a single moment later, a belch of green, magical fire went up into the air and consolidated into a fine, white scroll that was caught in a purple field of magic.

"A letter from the Princess?" Confused, Twilight opened up the fine scroll as letters of urgency showed up on it.

_Dear Princess Twilight Sparkle,_

_ Your presence is requested immediately at Canterlot Castle..._

. . . . .

Trotting steps echoed around the lone Alicorn, making her only hang her head low and look at the finer details of carpet - it had a fine amount of embroidered patches of golden flowers and a texture so soft a baby foal could sleep on it. Her left held a fine tile floor that beamed a white color much like the regal walls; the right was no different.

Gazing above the throne, Twilight could see a hefty, vertical banner on the wall with a symbol on it: her cutie mark. It had those same white, small stars surrounding the large, purple one. Twilight only turned her vision to the throne...

. . . . .

She was already flapping her wings with powerful gust of air releasing form their presence, only making her accelerate faster. Spike was on Twilight's back, holding onto the back of her neck as she flew through the open air.

"Why do you think the Princess needs us, Twilight?" Spike was not sounding too much like his fun-loving self. It had been a year since Sombra's attempt to control the Crystal Empire again; last he heard the Empire under Cadence's reign was prospering. "Do you think she got word of the Changelings coming back?"

Twilight, her heart pounding with anxiety replied: "I don't think so, Spike. Queen Chrysalis was banished out of Equestria from the spell Shining and Cadence used. If it were the Changelings, she would have called for the rest of the Elements too..." Not too often did the bookworm gulp, but she did it regardless. Twilight's wings were already feeling the strain, but her mind kept hollering for them to work (which they did).

"Then... why would she need us?" Already Canterlot was coming into view, only prompting the alicorn to fly faster - Spike was holding on for his dear life at the speed.

"I don't know, Spike."

. . . . .

The throne in the white room had a red cushion that ran along the entire length of the chair; the size was for an Alicorn. Twilight could see fine gold along the stroke edges of the thing, the view making her sulk her head into the ground again.

The sound of hoofsteps were heard coming along the hallway, making Twilight rotate her head back to the door. Moments pass and it seems as if the clopping of hooves is accompanied by armor clanking on the ground. Two seconds later, Twilight is looking at a grey unicorn stallion with gold plating around his body. He takes a bow at Twilight. "Princess." Getting up again, he turns his body around and continues down the hallways until his steps are turned to a deafening silence.

Twilight was in an absolute phaselock; it seemed as if her body shut down. A heart so small was putting an end to the silence with every beat it took, heavy and only growing in its weight. In her lock, the mind of the alicorn repeated words over and over again in a never-ending frenzy. There were voices of everypony within the past year ever since she completed Starswirl The Bearded's spell.

They shifted to put her on top of a balcony, all of Equestria below her with the rest of Twilight's friends behind and watching with a smile on all their faces - Pinkie Pie might have been tearing up. Twilight was poised and looking at her friends. "I wouldn't be standing here if it weren't for the friendships I made with all of you." She turned her body to align up and face the massive crowd smiling at her. "Today, I consider myself the luckiest pony in Equestria..."

_The luckiest..._

. . . . .

Landing in front of the gates to the castle, Twilight was not surprised to see the usual armada of guards blocking the entrance. Their stoic expressing only seemed to have faltered to a degree on this very day, which made Twilight's worry skyrocket into the stars. The supposed leader of the company was at the middle of the gate, looking at Twilight. He wore a silver armor set that shone more brightly than his brass brethren in the rank.

With a nod, the gate began to open as his eyes continue to dig into Twilight. The alicorn was doing the same and she could sense the worry in his eyes. Twilight hurried on into the plaza after the gate was open for her size to get through, Spike in tow.

Inside the plaza were two guards with no armor. A white pegasus with blue eyes tells Twilight to follow them, saying that they need to be in a hustle. The duo sets off in a brisk, hassled pace with Twilight following no less than two steps behind the two guard-ponies.

The plaza looked, felt, even smelt like tranquility and peace. Yet, here and now, there was no time to take it all in. The freshness of the grasses and their fragrance; the beauty of a fountain pouring magnificent water; the wonderful birds that would normally be singing at this time of day. There was no time for that.

Twilight was already entering the castle with the guards...

. . . . .

Even the title of Princess could not stop Twilight from being in Ponyville with her two loves: her friends and her books. After the Coronation, Twilight returned and began her usual life, just now being more convenient with wings. Rainbow Dash would be showing her how to fly and keep up with her wings' health, which came in handy for cases such as earlier today.

Twilight was already ten steps away from the throne that shone royalty. Her heart was pounding and still adding weight with each step she took that echoed across the empty room. Each clop she produced sounded much heavier, only making that gravity defying heart sink even more.

_You are ready..._

. . . . .

Twilight Sparkle was already racing down the hall upon hearing the current situation and the location of the Princesses. The guards attempted to halt her, but nothing stops a teleportation spell from activating. Unfortunately for Spike, once the spell was holding him in place and transporting him, the dragon's stomach was ready to give in to itself and hurl his breakfast all over the carpets.

With a 'zap', the two were in a white room with beds and various ponies; all wore nurse outfits. Gazing around, Twilight found the most heart breaking of all sights to her young eye: Inside two beds were two very elongated ponies the size of her. One had a flowing mane of light green, blue, purple and pink. She had a fine white coat that glistened next to a divine angel. The other one was curling up in her bed, her eyes barely keeping open. She had a flowing mane like her counter part, but it was purely made of that of the night sky, with sparkles seemingly looking like stars - her coat was a deep shade of blue.

"Princess!" Immediately upon seeing them in bed, Twilight was already rushing over with her sudden burst making the nurses jump out of the alicorn's path to a spot in-between the beds. "No! No! No! It can't be true what they are saying! It must be so—"

"It is not, Twilight Sparkle. I am sorry, but it is happening." A voice of that of a purist was talking and coming from the white one's mouth. Princess Celestia caught on to the tears already breaking from Twilgiht's dimming eyes (and Spike's), making the weak leader cough. "It's time…" Princess Luna (the other alicorn in bed) was beginning to shut her eyes, with her breathing steadily slowing down. "Go talk to my sister, Twilight."

"Princess…" Twilight could not even begin to _bear_ how much her heart was breaking into pieces of fine dust upon seeing the Lunar Goddess curl in her bed. However, Twilight was already moving her vision to look at Princess Luna in the eyes – Luna's eyes were barely staying open.

"Twilight Sparkle…" A voice so faint, even the young Twilight was having trouble picking up the words. She stood down onto her knees, sitting next to Luna in attempt to get a better field of hearing. "It is so good that we get to see you—" A subsequent cough was released from Luna's mouth, causing her eyes to close as a fine pain passed through her body. After moments, she was able to open her eyes again and reply: "One last time. How are your friends?"

"T…They've been good, Princess." Not a single word more could be uttered from Twilight's mouth. Already her eyes were red from tears and her nose was about to begin running at this rate.

"Excellent." Luna had to take in deeper breaths to even keep her shutting eyes just barely open and looking at Twilight. "We wish to thank you for all that you've done for Eq—" A much harder cough caused the alicorn to curl in her bed, making Twilight nearly hug her, but Luna had the strength to continue on. "Equestria. W-we are thankful to have known you, Twilight." Those words were starting to fade in their volume. Twilight was already leaning forward, placing her head on the bed while her long hooves were curling up to hold Luna. "Thank you…" They faded off, making Twilight open her eyes and she could see Luna's breathing was in its final moments of prosperity. She watched as Luna's eyes shut and her in-takes of air finally were stopped. Twilight was holding on, shedding all her emotions at once upon feeling Luna go.

"Twilight… It is our time. Come here, my faithful student." As much as she wanted to weep upon the body of the secondary ruler of Equestria, she still followed her teacher's orders. Letting go of Luna was making Twilight's heart grow heavy. Looking at her face, Twilight could see a faint smile on Luna's face, giving her a contempt look that brought no comfort to Twilight. Spike was in a corner crying to himself as well, and a quick look at the nurses indicated they were also joining in on the sorrow.

Looking at the Princess, Twilight asked: "Why is this happening, Princess?" The Sun Goddess could not help but grin in contempt at the question posed by her student.

"We are not immortal, Twilight. Me and Luna were blessed with extended lives, but we are not immune to death." Celestia's grin was quickly off afterwards. "Me and Luna lived great lives, even in the times we were against each other." Now she was frowning that of regret and she looked at the peaceful body of her royal sister. A few moments pass by before her strength to talk returned. "I only wish I never sent her to the moon for a thousand years. So much time we could have spent together." Celestia's voice now sounded even less cheerful, prompting her student to commence a hold. She could not help but shed a small tear upon seeing her sister like that, but she did grin again. "Do you remember what I said after you completed Starswirl the Bearded's spell, Twilight?"

"Yes, of course I do, Princess." Letting go was just as heart breaking. Twilight did, however, and sat down next to her teacher, looking at her regal, content face. "How could I forget something you say?"

Princess Celestia was grinning again while her breath steadily dropped into deep ones. "You'd be surprised how many students of mine forgot their assignments." The little remark did cause Twilight to stop sobbing for a moment and form a little smile. "I chose you for a specific reason, Twilight. Now it is time for it to come."

Already, the purple alicorn's heart was sinking hearing Celestia's voice grow ever weaker. Her smile too was gone. "W-what am I suppose to do, Princess? I haven't read many books on what it means to be an alicorn. Am I suppose t—"

Princess Celestia's grin was still holding strong. "I said you would have plenty of time for that later. Now is that time, Twilight. You are ready to face your destiny once I go." Twilight could not hold onto her tears anymore, so they started to fall once again.

"W-what is my destiny, Princess?"

. . . . .

…_To lead Equestria_

Twilight was remembering back to an hour ago, seeing her mentor in bed smile while her eyes closed. She could remember holding onto the body, crying her eyes out for over thirty minutes. She could feel her heart begin to crash and burn into smithereens when she was finally ready to leave the room. Looking at the two smiling forced her to tear up again while she walked all the way down a hall and into the room she is in now.

Now was her time, even though she did not want it to be. Twilight's mentor told her it was her destiny to rule Equestria, that all her lessons and studies led up to this occasion. Taking the first step onto the throne made her heart heavy like that of a rich, heavy metal. A second made that metal gain weight. Sitting down on it and facing the doorway made her head sink down to look at the carpet leading to her established place of rule. Her face did not have a grin on it, her wings were fully expanded outward and gleaming with their royalty, her ears were down, and her eyes sparkled with a great sorrow. With a great sigh, she waited for her assistant to return upon hearing his tiny footsteps. In Twilight's head, Celestia's last words played out.

_I knew you could do it, my faithful student…_


End file.
